When Darkness Comes
by Talos the Saiyan
Summary: With the great Shaman Fight coming ever closer, a small group of shamans band together, yet something is wrong, can they figure it out, or will they die at the hands of a creature created for the sole purpose of destroying the Spirit of Fire?
1. Meet the Shaman

I don't own Shaman King.

The pale light of the moon shone down upon the sleeping town, row upon row of nice, clean and above all normal houses.

The alleys, however were not so calm, three eighteen year olds had backed a fifteen year old into a corner and were currently threatening him with knives and baseball bates.

" Come on," one of them said " everyone knows you travellers keep cash with you at all times, hand it over!"

the fifteen year old was wearing black trousers, a black T shirt with a symbol drawn on it, and over this an open Hawaiian type shirt. 

His hair was slightly too long and also slightly spiky.

He was very calm for someone being threatened so and said " Look, I don't want to harm you, so if you just run along now we'll pretend this didn't happen, Okay?"

The biggest of the youths actually laughed at this, " Oh no, you're not getting away that easily, now give us the money!" 

The fifteen year old, who's name was Danterik shook his head sadly, you just couldn't reason with some people. But he had to give them one more chance, " I really don't want to fight you, because if I do, there's a good chance you will end up dead!"

The lead youth snapped " Shut up! If you wont give us the cash, we'll take it!"

They youths leapt towards Danterik, who seemed very calm for someone who was being attacked, the lead youth slammed his knife down, there was a clatter, and the youth cursed, for a second figure stood in the way of the attack! 

His short sword holding the knife back easily, he was about Danterik's age, with black jeans and an orange shirt, but the way he held the sword, he was an expert, his unruly black hair covered his eyes, of course, the youths couldn't see it, but behind him, lurked a ghost, he was a knight or at least he wore armour. A helmet completely covered his face, orange light was emitted by the pair. 

The youth called out " What the heck are you doing?"

The shaman didn't answer, but dodged a slash, he moved with experience and speed, his sword shattering the knife and wounding the attacker!

The other two were stunned, they had never encountered such a warrior before, he leapt towards one! 

The youth screamed and ran, he hadn't expected to fight mad swordsmen! 

The third attacker made an slash at his foe's exposed back!

Danterik couldn't allow that! With a flash his katana shattering the knife! 

The youth ran screaming.

Danterik turned to his rescuer, " Thanks, but I didn't need help."

The other nodded, " I know, with your Furiouku level you'd be able to defeat those three blindfolded."

Danterik said " Yeah, wait! How did you know my Furiouku level?"

" It's three thousand four hundred, right? You'd be Danterik, right?"

Danterik took a step back " That's exactly my level! And how do you know who I am?"

The other pointed to a device strapped to his arm, it was little more then a small screen encased within a lot of plastic shaped into a wavy look. The only real difference was the colour, Danterik's was blue whereas this stranger's was red.

The only purpose of these devices was to allow the shamans to know their foe's in the next fight, when a shaman was scheduled to fight, the name of his foe, the time, and the place of the fight would appear on the screen, beyond this it had little use. 

Or so he thought anyway, but the stranger said " if you enter a code, it displays the Furiouku level of a shaman alongside his name and spirit. It also lets you select the shaman you want info on."

Danterik said " So, if you knew how strong I was, why did you help me?"

The other said " According to this, you find it hard to disable a foe without delivering a serious wound."

Danterik shrugged " You care what happens to them?"

the other said " Not really, but I happened to be passing and couldn't let three people take on a shaman?"

" So you let three people take on two shaman?"

the other laughed, " No, but I think I was better at delivering none fatal wounds."

Danterik shrugged again " What about him over there? You slashed him pretty badly."

" He'll live, and he will think twice before attacking someone again."

The stranger turned to go, and Danterik called out " Wait, who are you?" 

the stranger said " Toran. You have a place to stay?"

Danterik shook his head " we're in town for the latest round of the tournament."

Toran nodded " Us too. Me and Reuk."

the knight faded into few again, this time his face was visible beneath the helmet, his close cut white hair and deeply wrinkled face gave him an aura of wisdom, an aura that his white beard only increased. But hit twinkling blue eyes seemed youthful. 

Danterik nodded " hi, Reuk."

His own spirit appeared behind him, Koronzei,he wore a dark uniform that seemed to be sported by al ninjas, steel shin and knee guards gave him a strange look, he wore a red headband over dark hair and brown eyes, a helmet was clasped in his hand. He nodded to Reuk, " Greetings, noble warrior."

Reuk said " Thanks, I haven't seen a ninja spirit in ages."

Koronzei said " Yes, we do not normally remain earthbound. But in my case, I have."

Toran asked " You need a place to stay?" 

Danterik shrugged " I just arrived in town, I haven't even thought that far yet."

" You can stay at my place if you like," Toran said " But I warn you, it's not the best."

Danterik said " Sure."

Toran walked away and gestured for the other to follow. They walked in silence for a good fifteen minutes when Danterik said " So, what's your medium?"

Toran laughed " You expect me to tell a rival shaman that?"

Danterik said " Hey, I'm just making conversation."

Toran shrugged " I use this crystal," he held up a crystal ,it was deep green and he wore it on a chain around his neck. " And you?"

" I use this," Danterik held up an SMG, it was clearly in perfect order and gleamed, it looked very deadly."

the other laughed " I thought you used a ninja spirit?"

Danterik said " Oh, I use a katana too, but when you need real fire-power, I always reach for the SMG."

Toran said " I just use my sword, it's far easier and besides, it's the weapon both Reuk and I were trained to fight with."

they had walked as they were talking and Toran said " well, this is it!"

Danterik looked around, " This is a park. With trees and grass and such."

" Well," replied Toran " This is where I've been sleeping for the past few nights, it's not too bad if you can get a fire going."

" Don't the people object to you lighting fires in the park?" 

" Not really, most of them have forgotten this place exists. Those that do come here use it as a rubbish dump and couldn't care less what I do."

" Oh, well, shall we get a fire going then? It's cold. I guess we should gather wood."

Toran shook his head, " No need, let me see..."

he gestured with his hand and several logs picked themselves off the ground and grouped themselves in perfect position for a fire. Danterik could see several small blue spirits positioning them, each spirit had a leaf or a small stone at it's centre.

Toran explained " I come from a long line of shamans, you tend to pick up stuff when your great to the power of ten grandfather still hangs around the house. Be it in ghost form."

soon, a fire was burning happily and the two were gathered around it. The two spirits were talking amongst themselves, as far as Toran could figure out, they were discussing the pro and cons of different honour systems.

" So," said Danterik, " Why are you fighting in the tournament? Fame? Riches?"

Toran laughed " Nope, we're here to test our skills, to see our limits then to push past them."

Danterik wasn't sure if his new friend was serious or not so he compromised by saying " Being Shaman King wouldn't be too bad ether, right?"

Toran had to agree with that. " But what's the chances of actually making it that far? I could show you the Furiouku levels of some seriously tough guys."

Danterik said " Like who? Name three tougher then me."

" Hmm, lets see, Hao Asakura, Tao Ren, Yoh Asakura."

Danterik countered with " You've been spending a lot of time with that thing, haven't you!"

Toran held up his hands " It gets pretty boring here at night." 

Danterik said " We should probably pile the fire with logs before we go to sleep."

" Don't bother, the spirits will make sure that the fire doesn't die on us."

As if to prove his point, a blue spirit pulled another stick into the fire. 

" Just how do you control them anyway?"

Toran shrugged, " No idea, everyone in my family can do it. I guess they just like being helpful."

Soon, the fire grew lower, and while it was indeed kept well stocked, Danterik went to sleep quickly on a patch of soft grass. 

Toran on the other hand, he stood as still as a statue, his hand held the hilt of the blade loosely as if afraid to let it go. 

Reuk appeared behind him and said " Well, they seem nice enough people. The ninja anyway, I didn't have a good look at the shaman."

Toran looked up at the full moon, " Do you think we can trust them?"

Reuk shook his head, " Can we trust anyone? Not really, but these two are more trustworthy then most. The ninja's honour would not allow him to go along with a plot such as this."

the shaman sighed " Sometimes, I wonder why we ever agreed to this, I mean how long have we been travelling?"

" I have no idea, but it seems a long time."

" Agreed, my friend. It's been far too long."

" Yes, it has."

a new voice cut through the pair's conversation, this one was sharper. And the figure that came from the shadows was striding towards the shaman as if he owned the world, he wore a dark cloak with the hood covering his face. Dark jeans showed under the short, ragged cloak and his belt had an emblem, a fist smashing through a wall, a dark aura surrounding the fist.

Toran backed away, his hand tightening on the hilt. 

" You!" he hissed.

" Yes, me."

the dark figure raised his hands to show he was unarmed, but Toran didn't move to ether draw his sword or move his hand away from it.

" why are you here?"

The dark figure said " The end is in sight, I'm going to give you one last chance. If you don't pick your side, you will be destroyed."

Toran spat " you think I'll fall for that? You've been saying the end is in sight for the past two years. If I didn't believe you then, why should I do so now?"

The dark one continued, " I have everything I need, almost everything. You hold the last key, don't make me take it by force."

Toran said " Yes, of course I'll hand you the key to immortality, you'll have to get past me first!"

The other said " I hoped you would say that, I will enjoy showing you just how weak you are. But, not at the moment, I have other matters to take care of, after them, I shall deal with you. This is a warning. You still have time, bring me the key. And I might let you live."

The figure flickered, then vanished, Toran stood still for a few minutes then fell to his knees. " damn it, damn it, DAMN IT! I hate him."

He punched the ground. " I hate him, this has gone on long enough! I should have stopped him earlier." 

Reuk said " What are you planning? You can't actually intend to fight him?"

" Oh, I intend to fight him, I will destroy him! he will pay for what he's done!"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: 

This fic is open to any OC, if you would like me to include your character then simply Pm me and I will send you an info thingy to fill out and the OC should appear in one of the next chapters. 


	2. The First Two

I don't own Shaman King.

The sun rose, casting it's new light across the park. Danterik got up. He cast his eyes about for Toran but nothing moved. 

" Anyone here?" 

he called, no-one answered. " where's everyone gone? Reuk? Toran? Koronzei? Come on! Even the ninja's gone!" 

So, what was he to do now? Danterik was used to Koronzei disappearing for a while. But that all of them should vanish at once, that wasn't good.

Yet, with no clue as to what happened, Danterik was forced to wait until one of them could tell him, he had two bits of good news though, one, if there had been a fight he would have been awakened and two, if they were going to a fight, Koronzei would have brought him too. So that meant the ninja didn't expect to have to fight or he didn't expect it to be a hard fight.

Danterik knew that Koronzei was an expert at judging how hard a fight would be, that came from always fighting alone or in small groups.

Still. He was worried. But there was nothing to do but stand around. Danterik sighed to himself and sat down. He should probably start a fire but the morning was warm enough and besides, he wasn't in the mood to go looking for the logs to burn.

He was hungry, a quick check of his pockets turned up enough money to buy breakfast so he left the park in search of a shop.

His wanderings took him through street after street and he passed several different shops but none that sold food cheaply enough. 

Soon, he came to a deserted street. The houses were boarded up, rubbish was blown around by the wind. 

He sighed, but it wasn't as if he was in danger, even without Koronzei he was skilled with the katana, and the SMGs. He could easily handle any normal foe, and there probably wasn't another shaman for miles.

Why was he still worried? Was he concerned about Koronzei? No, Danterik knew the ninja could handle himself well in a fight on the spirit plain. Yet he was worried. Danterik sighed.

Then,a voice called out, and he recognised it, " Koronzei!"

The ninja formed in front of him, Danterik noticed that his eyes were wide, scared maybe? No, probably just concerned. He was also breathing heavily, as a spirit Koronzei didn't actually breath but habits are hard to brake and the ninja had never even tried to stop. So he still went through the motions as it were.

He called out " Lord Danterik! At last I found you!" 

Danterik sighed, he knew he wasn't a lord, but the ninja insisted upon calling him one, as far as Danterik could figure, it had something to do with the way Koronzei had been trained.

" Yes, are you okay, Koronzei?" 

" No, something has happened!"

" What? Did it happen to Toran and Reuk?"

" Yes, Lord, it began in the park, some kind of man in a dark cloak came, he talked to Toran for a bit, then left. Toran didn't look too happy after that. He talked to Reuk for a while, said something about making a stand, or stopping him now, I don't know what he was speaking about. But then they left.

I followed them, they walked for several miles and then came to a graveyard, as you know, graveyards are filled with ghosts but this one wasn't. Anyhow, three shaman were waiting for him. The one dressed in black seemed to be the leader. The second was huge, really muscular but not too good at thinking. The third was pretty strong. She was also dressed in black. The leader asked Toran did he bring the key, Toran said no. the leader got pretty angry after that. Toran attacked him! The other two weren't slow though, they ganged up on him he was beaten. Last I saw. They were closing in on him. That was hours ago. I've been searching for you since."

Danterik reached for his sword, what did he do now? Leave Toran to his fate or try and save him? He hardly even knew Toran, if he tried to save him, he would be fighting at least three shaman, Toran was about equal to Danterik when it came to power so if they could defeat Toran then they could defeat Danterik. He didn't even have anything to do with this! For all he knew, Toran could be a mass murderer. 

These were all good reasons to stay out of the fight. But, Danterik knew that would make no difference. He would try and save Toran because he was a friend, even if he was a new friend. Besides, Koronzei would expect nothing less. 

He sighed, " Looks like I've been around you too long, Koronzei, your damn honour is starting to rub off..."

The ninja smiled. 

Danterik continued " Okay, take me to this graveyard."

the spirit brought him through street after street. They all looked the same to Danterik but Koronzei didn't seem to be lost. He moved with purpose. 

They walked for about fifteen minutes. Then, they saw the entrance. It was a huge stone arch, statues stood on the top and carved pictures showed monsters and demons. A gate of iron bars shut out the world keeping out any unwanted guests. 

It didn't stop Danterik. He held out a single SMG and fused Koronzei into it, one shot with the spiritually enhanced gun tore the gate of it's hinges and sent it flying back. 

He walked easily over the wreckage, row after row of tombstones greeted him, some were black whereas others had a grey taint and a few were speckled.

They stretched out for a good amount of ground, then a second gate cut them off, huge stone walls and a second iron gate bared him entry. Or at least tried to do so, Danterik had no intention of stopping now. According to Koronzei Toran had fallen after the first three walls, so he had to get through two more. No problem.

Or so he thought, he fired again, but his attack was forced aside! He dodged to the right in time, his foe touched down in front of him. 

She wore a dark robe, her black eyes regarded him, and then, she reached for a sword, it was a wicked curved blade.

He backed away, " Who are you?"

Koronzei said " That's one of the ones that defeated Toran! Be careful, she's powerful." 

She said, " You don't have to be here. We only want Toran. If you go now, I wont harm you."

Danterik said " You think I would leave a friend in danger?"

she frowned, " Oh, you're one of those honourable types. I see. So this is where you die!" 

Danterik yelled " I doubt it, Koronzei, into the sword!" 

the ninja left the gun and joined with the katana."

They clashed, steel on steel, Danterik brought his blade down in a powerful slash, she dodged and launched a series of stabs and faints! 

He dodged or blocked them all, then struck back! She effortlessly forced his blade aside with her own, then, she kicked him! He staggered back, dazed, she smirked and slashed at his head! But, Danterik was an expert swordsmen, he had trained every day since he was four years old, dazed as he was, he still blocked the blow.

She growled, and launched into a series of slashes and stabs!

Danterik, still confused and dazed, found himself unable to stop them all and he gasped as the blade drew a red line across his chest. 

She grinned " First blood. I knew you couldn't compete with me."

Danterik shook his head, trying to clear it of the pain and confusion. Big mistake, she took the advantage and swung the blade at him!

Danterik leapt out of the way! She growled and launched a barrage of swipes and slashes, slowly forcing him back as he tried to block them all.

She was smirking now, Danterik was a great swordsmen, but he was wounded, and dazed, given a few seconds of peace, he would recover and be back in full force, she wasn't going to give him that. She would kill him now.

She yelled and brought the sword up for an overhead slash! And screamed as a bullet bit her arm! Her grip on the sword weakened, it was a simple matter for Danterik to deflect the would-be killer blow.

He grinned, holding the blade in one hand and an SMG in the other. 

She cursed, blood flowing from the wound in her arm. 

The bullet had gone deep into the limb, Danterik knew this because he had spent a long time memorising the location of the major arteries and blood vessels in the human body. He knew that the shot had effectively severed the blood supply to her hand. 

From now on, this battle was his. She would grow weaker and weaker as more of her blood was lost. Indeed, she could die of it if she didn't get help.

He knew, by the look on her face, she knew it too. 

She screamed savagely and charged at him! Blade seeming to blur it moved so fast, but Danterik had recovered, she had only stood still for a few seconds but that was all he needed, he blocked every slash and dodged every stab. He moved with speed and agility. 

Then, she raised, her blade and screamed " Damn you, how did you manage to get through my guard? Fine, I'll get help for my wound, but not before I kill you! Sting!" 

wind whipped up around her and Koronzei said " I think she's calling her spirit now."

Danterik said " You mean she wasn't using it when we fought? I thought she had fused it into the blade."

Koronzei said " No such luck, that was her skill alone. I'm not sure what her spirit is, but I don't think it's human."

Danterik brought his sword into a guarding position. This was going to be bad, but he only had to hold out for a a few minutes, then her weakening body would give out. 

A spirit faded into existence behind her, a scorpion, purple armour glinting in the sunlight, it's stinger arched. 

Then, in a surge of purple light it was fused into the carved sword. 

She grinned, " Heh, I'm going to enjoy killing you."

and charged! Danterik raised his blade, but her speed was seemingly also increased for she danced to the side and slashed him across the chest again! He cursed and backed up, blocking a third blow, but her sword was doing much more damage now, Danterik's arms felt heavy as he blocked another slash. 

He had to do something! She was hammering through his guard, she launched another barrage of attacks. 

He knew what to do, " Koronzei, Black Blade!" 

He charged, she saw this and met him with a leap of her own! They met in mid air, blade on blade, she started with a lethal combination of slashes and stabs! He blocked them all, weaving a net of steel between himself and his foe, then he attacked! A downward slash breaking her guard, she tumbled to t he ground and he landed gracefully on his feet and turned! 

She was already running at him, but he was ready, his sword bite down upon her own blade, forcing it aside.

Then, with lightening speed, his sword slashed to the side, and stabbed at her! She dodged to the right, and fell as the katana bit into her leg! A deep wound, her blood poured onto the ground. She fell. Unable to maintain her Spirit Control.

Danterik was already walking away, she would be no more trouble. She was crippled. In fact, he doubted that she would live through the day. The blood she lost would kill her long before she could get help. 

A few swipes with his sword tore the gate of it's hinges. 

The new place was different, rather then the tombstones that littered the last battleground. Tomb after tomb adorned this one. 

Statues of angels and people stood upon the roofs.

He ignored them, after the last fight, he was expecting a second shaman to challenge him. He was not disappointed.

He was huge, his muscular body seemed to be on the point of bursting out of his clothes. He didn't ware a cloak like the last shaman, he wore a black shirt with short sleeves and jeans. His hair was cut short. He didn't look too smart. 

He held a staff in his hand. It's end was sharpened to a point.

Danterik raised his blade, this guy looked very calm. He didn't move as Danterik approached, didn't even twitch as Danterik walked past him and to the gate. 

The shaman smirked, the big guy was clearly asleep, or maybe meditating on his feet. It didn't matter. He slashed at the gate. Nothing happened. 

Danterik backed away, " What? It should have split! That was a full power attack!"

" My power protects it."

Danterik looked back at the big guy. He was stirring at last, his eyes tracking Danterik. Besides that he didn't move. 

" I shield the door from your weak attack. If you want through, you must defeat me."

Danterik raised his sword as Koronzei prepared for another fight. " So be it."

he launched himself forward with a powerful slash! The big man didn't dodge, he didn't even try to block. 

The sword bounced off him! Danterik shook his head, " What the?"

the man moved now, " I am James. Now you face me."

and leapt forward! Danterik brought his sword up to block but James dodged round it and landed a powerful kick! Danterik spat blood as he tumbled backward. That was far stronger then any human should be! 

James smirked. " You want to know how I'm this strong, right? I'll tell you. My spirit, is not human, nor is it any kind of creature. My spirit is a tree, an oak tree."

Danterik caught himself and muttered " Is that even possible? I don't think an oak has a spirit."

James said " Every living thing has a spirit. The oak grants me it's strength and endurance. This is why you can't harm me."

Danterik leapt at him, " Sword cuts wood!" 

James raised an arm and the sword was blocked by it! 

" Maybe, but this isn't just any wood, my Furiouku is channelled through my body, as is the spirit. Now, let me show you my power!" 

he raised his staff and slammed it into Danterik's side! He was sent flying to the right! He landed with a scream, ribs cracking, bones breaking.

He forced himself to his feet, grinding his teeth in pain. He was panting breathing, heavily. 

James said " Give up, you're not nearly strong enough to harm me."

" No! I will beat you!" 

his blade came down again! The staff whacked him in the side of the head and he was sent tumbling to the side. 

James stepped towards him. Danterik struggled, his sight was blurry, he was dizzy. But he stood, leaning on the blade he awaited James' attack.

The shaman stood his ground, James leapt at him! The staff smashing him in the ribs, he screamed as he felt them buckle and break. 

Danterik fell clutching at his chest. James stood before him and raised the staff for a second blow to the head. 

" I told you, your power wasn't anywhere near high enough to brake through my shield. You never stood a chance."

" Says you!" 

A blue spirit with a leaf in it's centre exploded against James! He fell back, " Who the heck are you?!" 

the new fighter was youngish. About a year younger then Danterik. He wore a blue shirt and jeans, in his hand, around his neck, a jewel like Moran's. This one red. 

his brown hair blew in the wind. 

He landed easily between Danterik and James. 

The kid grinned. " Looks like we got here in time, eh, Maximus?"

a ghost appeared behind the kid, a red cape and amour, a short sword but the most distinctive thing was the golden eagle upon a spear carried by the ghost.

Danterik gasped, " A Roman?"

the kid was still grinning. " Heh, I hear you caught my brother. Call me Roran."

Danterik's head was spinning, brother? What was he talking about?"

James said, " Noxus warned us about you. I guess I should have expected this."

Roran nodded, " Yep, now, let's see what you got!"

James clashed with the kid in a flurry of blows and counter blows, Roran welding a short sword. 

When they broke apart, nether was so much as scratched.

Roran smirked, " Ah yes, now what's that song? Final Countdown? Yeah, I can definitely hear it in the background right now."

James frowned, " Are you crazy?"

Roran laughed and charged! His sword glowing blue, he sliced at James! The shaman blocked, but Roran moved with amazing speed, blow after blow connecting with the staff. But James took it all, his shield was apparently unbreakable for Roran as well as as Danterik.

He landed easily saying " Some people would say so."

they met again, weapons cut trough the air, Roran weaved a net of steel, not losing any ground. 

Then, just as it seemed the two foes were equal in power, Roran drew a second sword, and launched into a barrage of slashes and stabs! 

James blocked most of them and those he didn't were deflected by the shield. Roran muttered under his breath as he backed away, and then he called out to Danterik " Hey! Dork, you want to live through this? Is so, I suggest you threw your strongest attack at him."

Danterik frowned at the dork, but he knew that Roran was right. He raised his blade. Dizzy as he was, he could still aim reasonably well.

" Black Blade!"

He charged the foe, his sword slashing, James turned and took the full force of the attack! He fell back under the heavy assault.

Roran launched himself into the air and called. " Sword of Fire!" 

He slashed down at James with an awesome downward cut. It bounced off his shield. 

James said " Hmm, fancy words and slightly stronger attacks. Not good enough to save you. Not even nearly good enough."

Roran landed on his feet and growled, " I'm not through yet!"

He shot at his foe while Danterik sank to his knees. 

As he charged, the red crystal started to glow, Roran raised his sword, James said " Don't you learn anything? You wont brake my shield."

Roran laughed " Want a bet?" 

James growled, " I'm through playing with you, Take this!" 

He brought his staff up and attacked Roran, the boy rolled with it and was on his feet again, his sword slashing. 

James laughed and Roran charged! The blade seemed to glow, James' shield activated, yet, it bent! Roran smirked, " You look a bit hungry, why don't I steel some food?"

James twitched, " That was bad, but I'll still kill you!"

Roran's sword kept going, James' eyes slowly widened " No...This can't be!" 

but the blade pierced the shield and stabbed through James chest! 

He gurgled blood and fell to his knees. Blood pouring out of the wound in his chest as Roran extracted his sword. 

The kid smiled, " guess I was stronger then you thought? Heh, I got to get my own theme song. It could be called Just How Great Am I?"

Danterik just had time to sigh before the darkness closed in on him.


End file.
